


Chasing Cars

by ginervamariechaseeverdeen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, High School, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginervamariechaseeverdeen/pseuds/ginervamariechaseeverdeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is inspired by the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Edward has been in love with his best friend Bella since the sixth grade, and now, the summer before junior year on the Fourth of July, he plans to finally tell her despite what his their parents think about young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sixteen, so please excuse the awkward attempt at writing from a guy's point of view

It was the fourth of July and just like every other year my sister Alice was dragging me along to see the fireworks with her boyfriend, Jasper; his sister, Rosalie; her fiancé, Emmett; and his sister, Bella. Rose and Emmett were home for the summer from and were going into their junior year of college. Alice and Jasper had just graduated high school, and Bella and I were about to be juniors. Neither Emmett nor Rosalie's parents were very happy about their engagement which they announced when they got home. Apparently, they were "too young" because they were still in college. No one else saw a problem; after all, they were in love and had been since their junior year of high school when Rosalie and Jasper moved to town. Alice had even confided in me that she and Jasper were talking about getting married sometime in a year or two, but she was too scared to tell Mom and Dad. I understood her on both counts. She and Jasper had been in love since their freshmen year but kept their relationship a secret because they were scared of their parents' reactions.

Anyway, Alice was dragging me to see the fireworks just like every other year, but I didn't mind because I would get to see my best friend, Bella. She and I had been best friends since we were six years old, and I have loved her since the sixth grade. I doubt she feels the same way though, and even if she did our parents would freak if they found out. Ever since Rose and Emmett announced the engagement and Alice and Jasper finally told them they were dating, all our parents have been preaching the horrors of young love and how it never lasts.

Whenever we went for the fireworks, Bella and I would hang out to keep from feeling so third wheel-ish around our siblings and their significant others. This year, I planned to take her to this amazing place I found and tell her how I really felt, no matter what. Bella is the most amazing girl. She wears converse every single day and not the silly heels most girls wear these days. She is smart and loves reading. She likes Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. Bella is also beautiful. She has long, soft brown hair that has red in it when the sun hits it, her eyes are a deep chocolate brown that I can get lost in, and she has the most beautiful blush. She is my best friend. She understands me and is always there for me. There really is no better girl anywhere, and tonight I was going to tell her.

Emmett was bringing his jeep by to pick everyone up this afternoon. I threw on a red t-shirt, some khaki shorts, and my tennis shoes. When I went downstairs, Alice laughed.

"Edward is that really what you are wearing tonight?" she asked.

"Well, it's patriotic since its red. What do you want me to do, wear a suit?" I retorted.

"No, it's just that you're seeing Bella," she said Bella's name with heavy implications.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, you know," she smirked and dashed outside as a horn sounded. Emmett was here, and Rose, Jasper, and of course Bella were already in the jeep.

"Hey Jazzy," Alice said as she climbed into the seat next to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ali," he responded, taking her hand in his.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as I sat down next to her in the backseat, since according to Emmett we were youngest, so we got the worst seats. Oh well, at least it was next to Bella.

"Hey Bella. What's up? I haven't seen you in forever!" I commented. Even though I had seen her two days ago and talked to her yesterday, it still felt like forever.

"Oh no, you kids haven't seen each other for almost two days! How will you live?" Emmett quipped sarcastically. We got to the big field where we went every year for the fireworks in about five minutes, all of us singing along to the goofy songs on the radio the whole way there. We really were like a family. When we got there, Emmett parked and everyone hopped out. I noticed Bella was wearing jean cutoff shorts with the cuffs rolled up, a black t shirt with Snoopy, a flag, and fireworks on it that said "Let Freedom Ring," and her worn out, royal blue Chuck Taylor high tops. She looked beautiful as always. We all headed out to the middle of the field and spread out a couple of quilts. We sat down and enjoyed our hotdog picnic that we had every year. Then, when it began to get dark, we commenced with our annual sparkler war. Well more of a duel. After Emmett and Jasper started light saber dueling with sparklers a few years back, we made it a tradition. We paired up and whomever's sparkler died first was out, and then the winners from each would have a three way duel. It really was a lot of fun. I would miss hanging out with everyone once Alice and Jasper went to college. Even though Bella and I were considerably younger than Rosalie and Emmett, all of us had fun hanging out together. At least Alice and Jasper were still here when Emmett and Rose left. Next school year, it will just be Bella and I. At least we would no longer be picked on by the immature kids in our class who called Bella and me weird because apparently we couldn't relate to kids our own age. Really, it just showed that Bella and I were more mature than they were because we hung out with older kids. We were all planning to enjoy the last summer together before the majority of us were at college.

It was getting quite dark, and the fireworks were going to start soon, so we all activated our glow sticks and made bracelets and necklaces with them. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper had curled up on quilts, watching the sky for the show to start. It was time.

"Bella," I whispered," come on, I want to show you something."

"Okay, as long as we don't miss the fireworks," she said smiling as she stood up and took my hand to follow me. I led her to the forest at the edge of the field.

"Do you trust me?" I asked as we started to walk in.

"Always," she replied, smiling. She really is the most beautiful girl ever. We walked for about five minutes when I led her into a little, round meadow filled with wild flowers.

"Just in time," I said as the first firework exploded overhead.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful," she said admiring the meadow.

"Thanks, "I said as I sat down, "now come on, let's watch some fireworks."

Bella sat down next to me, and we lay back in the grass to watch the show. It was a perfect view. The colorful explosions were just above us. As we lay there, I inched my fingers closer to hers until I was holding her hand. It wasn't as far away as I expected. We had held hands before but never in such an intimate setting. She looked over at me and smiled. I started to get lost in her beautiful eyes that were full of love. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but those three little words were to cliché and used too often. They weren't enough.

"Bella," I started.

"Yeah, Edward?" she responded, still smiling at me sweetly.

"Bella, in the sixth grade, I realized that you were the most important person in my life. I realized I would do anything and everything for you because you were my life and you still are. Bella, you're the most important thing to me ever," I poured out my heart as the fireworks exploded overhead.

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much," Bella said as she hugged herself to me.

"I love you too Bella, forever," I told her grinning hugely. We laid there for a moment, her in my arms, our faces illuminated only by the glow sticks and fireworks. "What do we tell our parents?" I asked, worried.

"We don't," she said simply. "Not yet anyways."

"I always knew you were a genius," I told her. I realized how close she was and that I wanted her closer. I wanted her close enough so that I could touch my lips to hers and kiss the girl I love. So, I slowly started to lean my head towards hers, and she did the same. Our lips met, and there were fireworks brighter and more magnificent than any in the sky. We kissed and held each other for a while longer until we realized the show was over.

"Bella, we should go back. They're probably all looking for us," I sighed. I didn't want this perfect moment to end. I wanted to stay here like this forever and forget about everything else.

"I suppose you're right," she relented and sat up slowly. I stood up first and took her hand, helping her up. We walked, hand in hand, back to where everyone had been, only to see all our stuff missing and no one there.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Let's check the parking lot," Bella suggested. We hurried over there to find everyone in the jeep.

"Oh, so the love birds emerge," Alice smirked.

"Wait! What? How did you know?" I sputtered.

"The looks on your faces say enough. We  _have_  seen true love you know," Rosalie said smiling.

"We're really happy for you guys," Jasper added.

"Yeah, so, see ya," Emmett laughed as he drove away leaving Bella and me standing in the parking lot.

"Why those little jerks," I snapped, frustrated.

"Well, let's go get them," Bella said as she grabbed my hand and started running and giggling. I ran too, chasing down Emmett and the others. There was no way we would catch them but I was enjoying having fun with the beautiful girl whom I knew I would spend the rest of my life with. We got about halfway to my house and ran out of breath so we walked the rest of the way, just enjoying being with each other. When we got to my house, everyone was inside.

"You do know this means you're stuck with me," I said staring into Bella's love filled eyes as we stood outside my house, in front of the door.

"Forever," she agreed and kissed me, creating more fireworks, brighter than any I had seen that night.

 


End file.
